1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an a program and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that are suitably for use in the identification of video contents of video data represented by television programs, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, methods are proposed for identifying the video contents in order to automatically generate digests of television programs and automatically extract highlight scenes.
The video contents of time-series video data of television programs for example are identified by a method that uses one of probabilistic models, or HMM (Hidden Markov Model) that is able to use time-series data as a target of processing (refer to “Automatic Indexing for Baseball Broadcast based on Hidden Markov Model,” Image Recognition and Understanding Symposium (MIRU2005), July 2005 by Nguyen Huu Back, Koichi Shinoda, Sada Furui, hereinafter referred to as Non-Patent Document 1 for example)
Non-Patent Document 1 describes a method of identifying the video contents of baseball live coverage by use of HMM. To be specific, the HMMs corresponding to the video contents (for example, pitching scene, homerun scene, infield grounder scene, walking scene, strikeout scene, and so on) of a baseball live coverage are generated by learning in advance and the video data of a baseball live coverage is supplied to each learned HMM, thereby recognizing a scene corresponding to the HMM having a largest output likelihood value, as the video contents of the baseball live coverage.
Each HMM outputs a likelihood value that the video data to be entered is indicative of a corresponding scene. For example, the HMM corresponding to a homerun scene outputs a likelihood value that the video data to be entered is indicative of a homerun scene.